Hush Hush Little Lost One
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: An ordinary girl is sent to a different world after a life threatening attack, surrounded by mysterious men and dangerous situations, the young woman must use her wits and stay sharp in this world while working out her own heart in the process. It will be rated M for some later chapters. also swearing. GoemonXOC and multi pairings. Review and Rate please; first SWD:NL Fanfic. xxx
1. Chapter 1: Fall

A Whole New World

Chapter One: The Fall.

P.O.V

It's odd to say the least, but waking up naked in the middle of a forest, was not the plan I had waking up this mornin' but ah, I am getting ahead of myself here.

My names Mizure Bakuya. or just plain ol' Mizu, I am 20 and I live in the higher region of Japan. I attend a university and I study medicine and animal care, I guess I am somewhat of an animal tamer, any pets that are upset, I can easily tell what is wrong...I am however, painstakingly shy. I don't socialise much with people, apart from a small group of friends a boy and two girls, Minume, Meyaki and Nekume.

I was on my way to the class when suddenly...

"Mizu - Chhaaaannn!"

End P.O.V

Meyaki ran up tackling me down, I stammered as I laughed and got up a bit fixing my skirt, Nekume came and sighed as he helped me upwards looking to the side.

"You are lucky that it was me and not some other perverted fucker..."

He sighed looking at me and then laughed.

"But...you have cute panties I admit.."

He smirked and I huffed blushing madly and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and looked at me with soft hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, you know I am a natural born perv, but I look out for your best interest, just, be careful and you, sister. please be more adult, you are 23 afterall..."

He said to her and she stuck out her tongue making a vein pop on his head.

"You act freaking 35 ans you are only 24 a YEAR above me!"

She huffed as he pinched her cheek and gave her a stern glare.

"At least I am the most mature, now shut the hell up, your voice is piercing my ears..."

He let out a sigh as he dragged her away, with a lot of loud protesting from Meyaki, my other friend came around the corner with a troubled look, it disappeared when I came into view though.

"Ah, Minume-san!"

I smiled at her as I walked to greet her, she just looked at me then looked at Meyaki being dragged away.

"Ah, Nekume helped me, haha!"

After she walked over her expression changed and she glared at me.

"What the fuck Mizu. I know you, want him and all but falling and showing your damn pants, how lewd of a girl are you?!"

She said, clearly getting the wrong image, so I tried to restart.

"No no! It wasn't like that Minume! I was tackled by Meyaki and he helped me up! I never did it on purpose!"

I stammered but, it seemed she believed me, she looked me over and nodded to me.

"Well, true, in all years I have known you, you are not a bad girl. besides...you know I...mnh..."

She started then trailed off with a solemn look, she looked back at me.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter, but your course is about to start of animal discection!"

She pointed out to me and I ran like crazy, the course took place in a different section of the University in the end of a forest, I hated going there, especially as night neared, which it was.

"Damn it... I think I am lost..."

I sighed as I looked over and over yet I saw nothing but dense forestry, I walked and walked until I reached the edge of the cliff. The moon was shining on the lake-front tonight, it was so lovely...and so serene...but I had to get-

SNAP!

That noise..what...was that...I hate scenes like this, when you turn a hideous beast always greets you and kills you. I steadily turned around but it was Nekume and I let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to me.

"Hey you, why are you all alone out here? ain't you meant to be with my little sister?"

He asked me and I laughed as I let my shoulders slump down.

"I got a little lost it appears, I've been here a year now and I still get lost in these forests.."

I laughed and so did he...but then he...

"Hmm...so you are...completely alone...right?"

He asked me with a small glint and I nodded to him, he walked over and grabbed my wrists, I felt as though my heart was gonna blow up. What was he doing?

"N-Nekume...w-what are you-"

He silenced me with his lips, I felt his warm tongue push in my lips, but I pushed him of and scampered away scared, he looked at me and smiled that sweet smile of his as he reached for me, but I dodged him and backed up more, he turned cold now.

"You can't deny that you want me, I can't deny wanting you with that cute face and sexy legs like that, some come over, Meyaki will never see it and Minume, well she ain't my type, too defensive...I like you however...innocent...small...help-"

I slapped him across the face in anger and he stared.

"Here I thought you were a loving guy...Minume was so into you, but now I see who you are fine, a heartless cad that just wants a woman to satisfy his lust, I will never love you and after this, I'm telling your sister and Minume, I won't let her be played by a bastard like you!"

I snarled and he lunged at me putting his hands on my throat, strangling me, I reached for a sharp stick and stabbed him in the side of the face, he screamed and let go, I stumbled to the edge and started to slip off.

"W-Waaahhhh!"

I screamed loudly, Minume heard me and came running, but only to see me fall as Nekume stood holding a bloodied stick, her eyes widened as she ran to the edge.

"H-How...How could you..."

She said to Nekume who held his cheek and looked at her, he just sat shocked out his wits as Minume burst out crying, the whole university came running out, I could hear them all calling my name as I fell, I shut my eyes waiting on death to claim me, but I felt no pain as I crashed into the rocks, no washing of waves on my body, I just didn't feel anything at all.

"Hey...HEY?!"

I heard a voice talk to me, I came to a bit only to meet the face of a dog.

"Are you awake lady, I was worried when I found you bruised and battered."

I looked at the dog's face as it licked me, I held it's face.

"Have I died and gone to a place where I understand animals..."

I murmured and a voice laughed loudly, then another stern one came.

"You numbskull, stop laughing so damned loudly, you might scare her..."

I turned my head and blinked, I saw a blonde boy, a lot younger than myself then I seen the face of a tall man with navy blue hair, I tried to stand up but pain encased my body, the other male pushed me down.

"Don't move you idiotic girl."

He snapped and I went still, who were these men, where the hell am I? I looked at my surroundings, i was in the middle of a forest, not the same one, I mean i just fell a good 20 feet from a cliff...why was I not dead?

"Uhm..."

I said and all eyes were on me, I shrunk back a bit and then gulped.

"How...how did you find me..."

I stammered to them, it was clear to see, I was terrified out my skull, there was another man that came by, he was taller and seemed the most mature of them all.

"H-Hanzo..."

They both gasped as they bowed, I don't follow, is he a knight or something...

"You were found by sniffer dogs off the coast, we had to scout you...but you came up clean, however, you were naked when we found you in the sea. That is all we know."

He stated and I was relieved, at least they are good and not bad, I looked at them all and sat my back on a tree, my wound hurt alot but I had to see where I was. the navy man tossed me a blanket.

"Cover yourself with this girl."

He simply ordered, I pulled it over my chest and looked at them all, the navy man was glaring at me non stop, had I...upset him by being found. I spoke up.

"Listen, I don't know how I got here, or why. but I have to get back for my University meeting..."

I said and they looked at me wildly, the male Hanzo felt my head and murmerd to the others as if he thought I was diseased.

"Maybe she hurt her head? what is this...University.."

He said bewildered , the youngest one jumped up close to me and I nearly had a heart-attack as his face was right at mines. He turned away again to the others.

"She don't seem ill. she has a normal temperature."

He said to them, I got up holding my towel and the navy one raised a brow, not of concern i think it was curiosity.

"Listen...my name, is Mizu Bakuya..."

I stated and they kept their eyes on me, they were all dressed as if out of a story book, I continued to speak.

"I come from Japan, Kanto. C-Can you tell me where we are?"

I said and they looked even more bewildered, The eldest, Hanzo walked to me and gently placed his hand to my shoulder.

"I am Hanzo, this here is Sasuke, and Mr friendly over there, is Saizo. we are in Iga right now, I am afraid I have no clue where this...Kanto is.. but I can assure you, we will help, just at this moment, we are in the middle of an important battle..."

He said to me and I blinked and nodded, I had heard about many wars, but I have never saw this sort of people before..

"If you...don't mind me asking...what are you-"

As soon as I said this a blade was put to my neck and my blood ran cold, the navy one, Saizo glared at me and held his blade firm.

"If you don't want to become a dummy, I'd be silent, there is a lot you cannot be told, peasant girl."

He sneered and I felt tears well up in my eyes, I couldn't die, not this way, not naked at the mercy of people I don't even know...I closed my eyes and I just shivered, I felt the blade be removed and opened my eyes, there was a red haired male, his hair was like fire.

"Saizo, you really have poor taste in treating a woman."

He stated as he turned to me and eyed me up and down before turning to him again.

"Especially when they have such beautiful features as this one."

He grinned and the navy one growled lowly yanking him away from me, I whimpered in fear and Hanzo sighed as he analyzed the situation, looking over at the male.

"Goemon, would you take her back to the village, and please , do control yourself."

He said as the one called Goemon walked over to me, he was large and his eyes were gentle...just like...

"NO!"

I screamed giving them all a shock, I stood up stark naked and the one called Sasuke, I thought he could have died by how red he had gotten. I backed to the edge of the tree as I whimpered.

"This is all a nightmare, you are actually Nekume! Y-You just want to f-finish me off!"

I sobbed, they all looked very confused as the one named Saizo leaned in and whispered to Hanzo.

"Are you sure she is not...insane...she is acting more worked up than Sasuke..."

He murmured, Hanzo murmured back.

"I think she is just confused...to wake up naked with men she's never seen, it must be terrifying for her, she looks very young..."

He said to his comrade, Goemon walked over and knelt down with the blanket, he softly dabbed my cheeks with it.

"Now hush, stop crying...it's unbecoming for a woman , especially a cute one to shed tears...okay?"

He said and I nodded gulping and sniffing, his smile seemed to help me relax.

"Now, let's retry. I am gonna pick you up. and you are gonna be a good girl and stay still. right?"

He asked and I nodded, he placed the blanket over me and picked me up as if I were a newborn child, laughing he looked at the others.

"Hey guys, it's a girl!"

He laughed and I laughed as well, I think that was his plan, I relaxed in his arms and before I knew it I was off to sleep. Goemon looked at my sleeping form and smiled as he looked up to the others.

"Well, what now?"

He asked the others, Saizo looked at me and then up at the others.

"We can kill her quickly, spare her any pain before this war begins, or give her as a tribute to a lord."

He said with a joking tone, Goemon glared at him and shoved him while avoiding waking me.

"Shut it you idiot... Don't be so loud, you will wake her."

He growled to the other male, Sasuke walked up and poked my cheek.

"She's like a baby, or a kitty, can't we keep her?"

He asked and again, Goemon shoves him away.

"You both are clueless with women... she is not a pet. well not trained yet, but you have both made horrid impressions on her. You need to build a womans trust."

He stated as he shoogled my sleeping body, Hanzo looked to him and nodded.

"For the time, Goemon. you look after her, make sure she doesn't go anywhere she shouldn't and make her feel welcome, but do not try anything with her until we learn more about her. Understand?"

Hanzo said but he noticed Goemon was deeply absorbed with the young girl in his arms, he was shocked, he had not seen Goemon this focused with anything, then again, it was a naked woman...so he guessed it was not that shocking.

As we walked I slowly came to, I was in the one named Goemon's arms, still bundled like a small child, he chuckled at me as I yawned.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a good nap?"

He said and I struggled scared, his grip tightened and he looked at me.

"Calm down. My name is Goemon. I have been told to be your guardian, until we see who you really are, you will be okay with me, I swear."

He said as he set me down, he looked at me and tilted his head.

"You yell in your sleep a lot... this...Nekume...what happened with he and you, a break up?"

I went silent and looked up at him.

"He killed me..."

I said and Goemon blinked as he scooted over to me and hugged my shoulders.

"Killed is a bit much...you're alive, ain't ya?"

He said to me, and I shook my head.

"No, before I ended up here... I was was...in a forest..and then..he...he..tried to..."

I didn't wanna tell anymore as tears welled up in my eyes, without thinking I hugged into Goemon who gasped in a bit of shock but just hugged me back.

"It's okay, I'll protect you, princess..."

He whispered to me as I fell asleep in his arms due to crying extensively.

Well, here we go, the first lengthy chapter in a long time.

I hope you all like it, I love Goemon, but this will be multi pair, but the main is Goemon and my rpc. Please review and I'll write more of it.

Ninja Love is the best series I've ever played/read. I recommend it to all!

And My Sweet Prince too!

So there we go.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Goemon

A New Day Starts

Chapter 2: Goemon

I'd slept a long time now, before I smelt the mouthwatering smell of cooking, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and woke up, my body turned slightly, I was still naked, seemed they had no clothes for me as of yet, they must not be used to a woman here. I spotted the familiar tufts of red hair and with difficulty, crawled over with the blanket on me.

"Hah, you don't have to be so shy with me princess, I had to dress your wound. you have a pretty body."

He smirked as I went full blown red, her snickered at my reaction and pat me on the head.

"Relax. I never seen your body at all, I have my orders to fulfill, no touching you. well, unless you want me to touch you..."

He smiled and I shook my head frantically, he laughed as he shoved a spoon in my mouth, I was going to retort when I was overcome with flavour, this was very delicious!

"Did you make this on your own? It's delicious Goemon-"

He wiped the side of my mouth with his fingers and then licked them, making me go red immensly much to his hillarity, he nodded.

"I had help to make it, but as long as my princess is pleased."

Princess...why does he keep calling me that? I am not royalty...-gah! He cuddled me from behind, I felt his muscular arms envelope my small body.

"Y'know, you are small, but your featurettes, are pretty big...and only I...can call you princess and see them...understand? Don't show your blush to anyone but me..."

He said in a sort of order, I was very mixed up by everything he was telling me, but I was also cold.

"Goemon...can I get dressed..."

I asked as I looked up at him and he shook his head, I gasped at him and covered up more.

"Nope, I like you like this..."

He smirked, my face was a state, but then I saw he was laughing and realised he was toying with me, I sweatdropped and he ruffled my head as he took off his kimono, I covered my eyes immidiatly as he was only in boxers, he placed his kimono over my shoulders.

"There, you can wear this, and from now on. Call me, 'Master' Goemon."

He smiled as I stared at him shocked, he used his finger and tapped my mouth shut.

"What? Shy to say it? but it will not be to anyone else. only I am allowed that name. got it?"

I have learned that Goemon, is very bossy...and pushy aswell, but I feel safe with him, he reminds me of...Nekume...but he is nothing like him...Goemon is sweet and he listens to me-

Pinch!

"O-Owch!"

I yelp as my cheek is pinched by him, he looks at me crossly and then smirks.

"Now, three rules will keep you safe with me. One, I am your only guardian, 2 You are to do as I say and 3 Obey my orders, no questions, understand?"

I stared agape at him but I sighed.

"Yes..."

I said lowly and he picked up my chin making me go bright red as I looked at him.

"Yes...what?"

He smirked his face extremly close to mines, I stammered at him.

"Yes...Master Goemon..."

I said and he lightly pecked me on the forehead with soft lips. I blushed bright read as he stared into my eyes.

"Good girl. We leave to go clothes shopping for you very soon, memorise my rules, and all will stay safe for you, disobey them and...well, just try it, I will enjoy seeing that, princess."

He winked walking out of the room, I had the feeling, my life was about to get alot crazier than it has ever been before...

But, oddly enough...

That thought was exciting me the most...

Well this was a sort of a side chapter as it is late and I am tired, I'll d more tommorow.

But enjoy please.

And review and rate it haha!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Shops

Shopping With The Ninja's!

Chapter 3 : Surprises.

Okay, so I was on … 'Master' Goemon's back, why he wanted me to call him Master, I have no clue, I wasn't his pet or anything, I have no cat ears or tail...but whatever, it seemed we were shopping with Hanzo and a man named Kotaro. I had faintly saw him, he seemed really silent. He only looked me over and then turned away. Who were these men truly? and when will I ever get back home...

-x-

Minume was in the meanwhile very depressed, Meyaki walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a squeeze, Minume looked at her with a sad look.

"My brother...is in a holding cell.. but he swears he never did anything..."

She stated and Minume shoved her away with a growl, Meyaki smiled sadly at her.

"It isn't easy you know...for me too...he is my only living relative...mom and dad both left us as children...if he goes, I'll be completely alone...I don't wanna be left alone Minume...you and Mizu-chan are the only close thing to sisters I've ever had..."

She said with some small tears dripping from her eyes, Minume pulled her into a hug.

"She is okay...I'm sure she is...it's Mizure...she never gives in easily..."

Minume smiled softly to Meyaki, who just hugged tighter.

"Mizure...please be alright...for her sake...please be alive..."

She whispered with a sad tear of her own slipping down her cheek.

-x-

"Come on Mizu...it's just for dressing.."

Goemon said as he held out a scantily clad kimono, uh uh, no way was I going to dress in that thing, for any reason whatsoever, I would not be made a fool of!

"N-NO! It's so slutty...I am not dressing like that, no way!"

I frowned at him as he walked up and grinned taking my wrist and looking down at me.

"What were the 3 rules that I gave you this morning, princess..."

He snickered and I huffed, I turned my back to him, I will not be a pawn to be messed about with, no way...

"I don't care. I will not dress like this to keep you pleasured, I have my dignity!"

I snapped, he had gone pretty quiet, but then...

BONK!

He hit me on the head! what the hell?!

"M-Master Goemon, what the heck?!"

I yelped and he smiled at me.

"You are a very interesting girl, I give you that. That bonk on the head is a small punishment off me, don't disobey again, or it'll look bad for you..."

He said with a lethal edge in his voice, I just glared at him. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Try and trick me into believing his lies, well he has another thing coming if he thinks I will let him do som-

PINCH!

Someone pinched my cheek, I looked to see Sasuke grinning and I smiled softly.

"That's the first time since...a long way back that a woman has ever back sassed Goemon. I like you! My name is Sasuke! what is yours miss?"

He smiled widely, he seemed a nice guy, a lot more sociable than Saizo...and not as forward as Goemon. I looked at him and spoke.

"I'm uhm...Mizu..It's nice to meet you Sas-"

I was pulled away as I spoke, I was turned to face a very irritated Goemon, I sighed, what did I do this time?

"I don't like how Sasuke...looks at you... don't let him take advantage of your kindness..."

Goemon said with a small blush on his face but it soon disappeared as he brought a red kimono out, it was a lot nicer than the other one.

"I thought this suited you better, plus it is my color red, shows them you you belong to!"

He pat my head and I shoved his hand away, I looked at him angrily.

"I am not a pet to be owned, or an accessory to add to your belt, I am a person, and I don't want to be associated by just being treated as a toy!"

I snapped to him, he seemed clearly taken aback, I was not sorry, I was angry at him so I turned my back.

"I'll talk to you when you learn the difference between accessories and feelings..."

I said as I walked away from him, he looked over and just tilted his head before laughing at the woman walking away.

"This...is one interesting girl...I...heh..."

He stopped and shook his head as Hanzo walked up and gripped his shoulder, he has a stern look on his face.

"You know, she is somewhat like...-"

He was cut off by Goemon's glare.

"Don't say her name...That woman, can never be her...as much as I want it, she is just a play thing...I am not falling for her..."

He said as he turned to pay for the kimono with a soft look.

'Am I?...'

-x-

I was with Sasuke for about an hour, he had a sweet personality, funny and charming, he was like a monkey he was, but he seemed to hate being referred to as a kid, seeing he was one anyhow...

"Yea, you remind me of a person that was here long long ago, she is dead now though...funny, you look exactly like her.."

He stated and I tilted my head, was I like this woman? who was she... wonder if they have a photo of her somewhere, but I guess now is not the time for that.

"So why do you fight? what reason is it you fight for?"

I asked him suddenly, his head tilted.

"The reason? well...uhm...I guess I fight to ensure that Nobunaga never hurts another soul...but I can't tell you everything...for reasons..."

He said turning his head, my eyes followed his face, it seems there are a lot of dangers here, but I suppose I am okay, I have nothing to do with it.

"So uhm...have your bosses found out if I can get home yet...?"

I asked him slowly, he shook his head and I sighed sadly.

"Oh...well alright..."

I said as I looked at the sky. It was such a peaceful day...why can't my time be this way instead of being hectic all the time..? - w-ahhh!

SHOVE!

I was pushed down by Sasuke who covered my mouth, my eyes widened as i was dragged away, tons of armored men flooded in, what was going on. why was I being dragged away by Sasuke?!

"Okay, we are safe now. sorry I pushed you Mizu...but they came from nowhere are you hurt?"

He asked as he looked me over, I shook my head as we looked down from the tree, Sasuke sighed and then stood up, I blinked at him.

"Stay here okay? I gotta kill these pests..."

K-Kill?! Are these guys murderers?! W-Will they kill me too? I don't wanna stand and just be killed easily! So I jumped off of the tree and began sprinting towards the nearest thing i I could, a small forest cave, I panted and sat down hugging my knees, I just wanted to go home, I was scared of these guys, why am I here?...Why did I get brought here...

"This is crap..."

I murmured but I never expected an answer.

"Tell me about it...We are stuck babysitting a peasant, how bothering..."

I jumped when the voice spoke and held a branch out at the person behind it, it was Saizo, he frowned at me and just snapped the twig in two.

"For a woman, you sure are bothersome...just running in a battle, what kind of ninja are you?"

He said to me, but I had no clue what he meant, ninja's? battles? What kind of place was this anyways?

"I have no clue...but I am just a normal woman...I don't know what you mean by ninja..."

I said lowly and his eyebrow raised softly, he walked over to me and tapped my head, I blinked looking up at him with my red eyes and he backed away looking cold again.

"Just...don't run anymore...stay with Sasuke and Goemon...girl..."

He said yanking me by the arm but I pulled away and snapped.

"Why?! To be treated as a god damned pet ? I am a freaking person not something to own..."

I snapped and he seemed to be genuinely stunned, I walked up to him.

"His kind are all the fucking same, see a girl and try to own them, I am not a naive woman, I will never let him get his way with me.."

I stated to Saizo, who smiled actually for once.

"Here I had you all wrong, girl, you are not half bad."

He smirked as he yanked me along again, talking this time though as he did so.

"But, stay with them anyway, don't give into his advances. He is skilled at protecting people, no matter what method he uses."

Saizo merely explained as he took me back, methods...there are methods to achieve goals...I never realised this, maybe I had Goemon figured all wrong..I should not just judge him...I feel crummy now..I should apologize to him..

We had arrived back at the inn and I was enveloped in a hug by Goemon, my eyes nearly popped out my head as he whispered into my ear.

"We will settle this tonight, in the room.."

He whispered as he let go and walked to the bedroom, aiming at me to follow him, he seemed alright but I could tell he was very angry, I gulped and walked behind him not looking up at his eyes. We spent awhile in silence before I bit my lip and looked up at him, he was sitting there with a pissed off expression etched on his face, I don't know why but I began to cry..the feelings just let out in tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I ran off..."

I whimpered to him as I kept crying, he didn't do anything but watch, I just continued to talk.

"I'm just so terrified here, I don't know what to do...I don't know how to fit in here, I should not even be here, I should be dead right now-"

I was cut off by him hugging me tightly, I stopped crying and hiccupped, he kept hugging me in silence until he pulled away and wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"I told you before, crying is not becoming of such a beautiful woman.."

He said to me but I just couldn't stop, he kept on hugging me.

"Okay, if you have to cry, then cry but don't cry in front of another, you will get captured and taken advantage of...I don't know what I'll do if that day comes..."

He whispered to me and then sighed.

"Mizuki..."

My eyes widened, who was this Mizuki...was she the woman that everyone never mentioned...why does her name sound so familiar...why? I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"T-Thanks...Master Goemon.."

I sniffed as I stopped the tears, he smiled at me and pat my head, then looked seriously at me.

"Never, run away again...That is an order..."

He said as his arms enveloped my small body in a tight embrace.

"I will always protect you, princess..."

He whispered into my ear...but somehow..I don't think he was thinking of me...who was this girl...and why does everybody seem to mistake me for her...I guess I will discover it more as I be with these ninja's...

"Oh, hey...I forgot this.."

Goemon said as he brought out a bag with a pink kimono.

"I don't want you to be represented as my pet, I want you to be the woman that you are, my...woman..."

He stated and my cheeks flushed, I went and changed into it, I could have sworn I saw him mutter something...

"So...how does it look?"

I smiled lowly as he nodded.

"Like a real princess...but, I think you should sleep now..you have had a tiring day, and I don't want my precious princess to pass out..."

He said as he stood up and walked to the door, he turned back to me and gave a sincere smile.

"Don't try to run, I will always find you."

He smirked as he walked away from the room, as soon as he was a good distance away, he brought out a small lockette of a black haired woman and himself...

"How can she look the same as her...I have to find out...how they both are so ...the same...Mizuki...why are you doing this to me...why did you have to die..."

He sighed to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"I will uncover the truth about her...that is my promise..."

He murmured to himself as he turned and started walking back.

Well 3rd chapter done and dusted.

Wonder who exactly Mizuki is? and how does Mizure resemble her so well?

Only one way to find out!

READ AND REVIEW IT!

Thanks!


End file.
